Technology is advancing at a rapid pace in the modern world; however, a major limitation of computer performance is access speed of the RAM. From 1968 to 2000 computer processor speeds have improved at a rate of 55 percent annually, while memory speed has only been improving at a rate of 10 percent per year. Today innovations in computing speed have almost slowed down to a standstill. This standstill is primarily due to a phenomenon called the Memory Wall, which is the growing disparity of speed between CPU and memory outside the CPU chip. With the gap between memory speed and processor speed becoming larger and larger, memory latency is becoming an overwhelming bottleneck in computer performance.
Double data rate (DDR) RAM is slow mainly because of the outdated internal architecture of the RAM Integrated Circuits. Capacitors are used within the circuit in order the store bits of memory. The problem with using capacitors is that capacitors slow down the electric charge, thereby greatly reducing the memory speed. There is a need for new memory technology that can operate without any capacitors in order to improve memory speed. Another problem is that DDR RAM is large, not very dense, and has a lot of components.
Thus, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art systems, designs, and processes as discussed above.